


It's Just You and Me

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Destiny Drabbles and Short Fic [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, borderline dom!Eris, borderline sub!Cayde, combative lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: “It’s just you and me” (nsfw) with Cayde and Eris for Tumblr prompt fill





	It's Just You and Me

  

 

   “It’s just you and me,” Cayde points out in his most situation-diffusing tone. “You don’t have to keep acting like you want to kill me.”

   “Who is acting?” Eris hisses as she sweeps the Exo’s ankle and shoves him backward. Cayde stumbles into his bed with a startled squawk and Eris gives chase.  She pins her quarry with a snarl. “You destroyed my ship, Cayde-6!”

   “I’ll get you another one!” Cayde squirms instinctively against the hold on his wrists but doesn’t dare try to throw Eris off as she settles atop his hips. “A better one!”

   Three flickering eyes glare. “The relics that were housed on my ship are not so easily replaced.”

   “I’ll get the Guardian to find you new ones. They probably owe me for something. Or I could make it a mission. It’s not like they question most of the other-”

   “Silence yourself!”

   “Shutting up now,” Cayde agrees, for his own safety, and sags into the mattress in submission.

   “You will repay me,” Eris instructs- her tone offering zero room to bargain. “But first, you will apologize.”

   The Lightless Hunter leans back to shuck off her hood and reach for the clasps on her armor- her preferred method of apology apparent. Arms free, Cayde follows her up with an agreeable hum reverberating in his throat and smooths hands along the woman’s thighs, under her lightly armored tunic to ‘help’ where he can.

   Cayde nuzzles into scarred fingers when her first glove is cast aside, “I am so…”

   He brushes a pale palm.

   “…so…”

   rubs a cheek against the bared skin of a bony shoulder

   “…SO…”

   drags the flat plane of his nose down her sternum

   “…so, so, sorry.”

   Eris sighs, just a whisper of breath, as Cayde looks up from his place poised above her navel while he awaits either permission or instruction to proceed. A wicked grin tugs at the corner of her mouth as she promises, “You will be.”

 

 


End file.
